zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Sub-Zero (OC)
Name: Sub-Zero Real Name: Kuai Liang Race: Human/ Cryomancer Gender: Male Height:6.5ft Weight: 232lb Age: 46yrs old Eye color : Blue Hair color & Style: Neck length black hair Skin Tone: Tan Facial Feature: A battle scar going down the right front of his face Facial Shape: Mascular and a slight stubble along his jawline Appearance Sub-Zero is a slim yet muscular middle-aged man standing at the height of 6.5ft, tan skin, a battle scar going down on the right side of his forehead to his cheek, and he has mascular jawline with a slight stubble on it. He has blue eyes and long black hair, that is soft and straight that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his ears and neck with two loose strands over his forehead. Sub-Zero wears the classic Lin Kuei armor from Mortal Kombat I. ■Occupation■ * Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei Clan * Earth realm Hero * Peacekeeper * Adventurer ■Abilites■ Ice Magic: Being descended from a race of Outworld inhabitants known as Cryomancers, Kuai Sub-Zero has the innate ability to control ice in many forms. Throughout the years, Sub-Zero's powers have continued to evolve. His deadly ability to freeze comes in two ways. The first one comes from his Cryomancer power the process of him absorbing the air around him and storing it before releasing it as a cold substance or simply lowering the temperature of the surrounding air to create ice constructs. This way he doesn't expend any of his magic within him. The second way is the process of him using magic to control the air and water around him to create ice. He's naturally used to the cold temperatures of his turf and is able to resist other Cryomancers' ice magic as shown in the Mortal Kombat X comic series where Frost fails to freeze Sub-Zero's arms. His ability to freeze is strong enough to turn the body's water content, flesh and bone into brittle ice with just a single tap of his fingers. Even he has surpassed his (late) brother Bi-Han's freezing ability, whose ice can reach temperatures up to -500° Fahrenheit which is way below absolute zero. Chi: Sub-Zero is one of the few combatants who can manipulate chi, the life energy of a martial artist. By channeling his chi, Sub-Zero can use it to enhance his ice magic and overall physical capabilities. By using chi he can enhance his strength with enough power to send other combatants flying with mere punches and kicks, even combatants as big and heavy like Goro and Kintaro. After acquiring the Dragon Medallion the scope of Sub-Zero's powers and abilities has increased significantly. It has not just increased the power of his chi and magic, but it has also given him another source of power to channel from. Teleportation: Sub-Zero is one of the many combatants with the ability to teleport, by turning his body into ice and reforming his physical form of flesh and blood in another location. Healing Light: Sub-Zero is one of the few combatants who can manipulate chi, the life energy of a martial artist. By channeling his chi, Sub-Zero can use it to heal his wounds and others as well. Invisibility: By using The Eye of Invisibility, Sub-Zero can turn invisible to avoid enemies. ■Skills■ Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Sub-Zero's body is in top form. He has been trained in various martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by the way of the Lin Kuei. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Sub-Zero is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. Parkour: Being a highly trained Lin Kuei Warrior one of his most valuable skill is his athletic prowess, his agility so great he is able to perform superhuman-like feats. He's able to jump from wall to wall, swing on poles with acrobatic grace, survive falls untrained humans aren't able to, and is even able to perform long wall runs. Keen Intellect: Despite his silent and patient attitude, Sub-Zero is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Aside from that, Sub-Zero determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Tactician: As a trained Lin Kuei warrior , Sub-Zero is capable of casing out, planning and executing missions. He is also highly spatially aware in combat situations, making use of the environment, weapons held by dead enemies and even kitchen utensils. Spy: Aside from being a trained warrior and one of the world's greatest combatants, Sub-Zero is highly skilled in espionage, intelligence gathering, infiltration, and sabotage. Weapon Mastery: Sub-Zero excels in the usage of several weapons in combat. He usually resorts to his ice forged combat knife in close quarters combat. He usually holds the knife in his natural hand and uses his other arm for support should he need more force to overpower an opponent, using a downward stab or tossing it between hands to advance his assault. ■Equipment■ Dragon Medallion: The Dragon Medallion is a powerful artifact that enhances its owner's powers to a great power level. Somehow Sub-Zero to store the Medallion with in his own soul. This way nobody will be able to steal it from him or accidentally lose it. Eye of invisibility: An ancient artifact that takes the form of a necklace where the golden pendant looks like eye. By channeling his mana through it Sub-Zero can become invisible to avoid enemies. Koins: Koins are the primary units of currency in the Outworld realm, used as a medium of exchange for the trade of goods and services. Sub-Zero keeps them within his pocket dimension. Platinum Koin: 2569 Gold Koin: 5893 Silver Koin: 4662 Copper Koin: 168 Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Candidates for deletion